When Worlds Collide
by Fanfiction Queen712
Summary: The land of Ooo and Aaa finally meet thanks to Ice Queen and King but will they be the ones to tear apart the romance? Find out in this Romantic Adventure.
1. The portal opens

In the deepest, coldest pat of Ooo were penguins roamed and worked. The Ice King was trying another pathetic attempt at making his fanficton a reality. What he doesn't realize is that it already existed, just in a different dimension. His attempts were not the only ones. For across the inter dimensional breach was another trying to make her comic book a reality, The Ice Queen. She wanted to have a broader selection of men to capture and wed. No one except me and you dear reader is that she also had other plans for the people of Ooo and Aaa. And on this day their fantasies will become reality.

"Ice and wind come to my command!" Ice King shouted. almost out of nowhere a small penguin, Gunther waddled in and tugged on the Ice Kings dress. Ice King turned to the penguin with an irritated glare.

"GUNTHER! IM WORKING YOU NEED TO NOT BUG ME SO I CAN MAKE MY FANFICTION CHARECTERS A REALITY!" Ice King yelled angrily. Gunther looked down at his feet and quaked softly. Ice King shooed him to the next room. In Aaa the Ice Queen was also trying her spells to make Ooo a "real". The sound of grown men moaned in the background.

"Help! Help!" The Princes screamed. The Ice Queen turned annoyed and walked over to her small prison.

"Shut up you wimps if you get hungry eat Wild Berry Prince and if you get thirsty lick the wall." Ice Queen demanded. The men continued to groan and Wild Berry Prince hid in the corner covering his head with his hands. The Ice Queen froze their lips shut closed and continued with her work. In both dimensions the Ice Queen and King chanted the same spell.

"By the powers of ice and snow, cold and wind form the characters! Form! Form! FORM!" They screamed. Suddenly there was an explosion! The Ice Queen and King flew back against their prisons in amazement. There eyes sparkled from the light of the inter dimensional portal forming. When the light dimmed down to only the natural sunlight they saw each other. As each approached the portal slowly they realized that they were not just looking into melted ice.

"It worked! My fanfiction... a REALITY!" Ice King yelled in delight. The Ice Queen stood in confusion.

"You mean my comic book! Ice... King." Ice Queen reached for Ice Kings face and felt his long white beard. She smiled slightly and then started to laugh evilly. She then pushed Ice King out of the way and went his balcony, she looked over the land of Ooo.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She yelled. She ran back through the portal and flew to Fiona and Cake's house.

*At Fiona and Cake's house*

"Hey Cake?" Fiona asked with her feet in the air. she was laying down against the wall with her feet in the air. Cake was sitting in a chair reading a book about figs.

"Yeah Fi?" Cake replied glancing at her. Fiona brought her left foot closer to her face.

"Do you think my foot is bigger then my face?" Fiona asked.

"No honey you see..." Cake was cut off by the Ice Queen, she had frozen part of their tree house.

"Ice Queen what the plop!' Fiona screamed. The Ice Queen smiled villainously and started to fly away.

"Come on Cake we have to go!" Fiona yelled grabbing her green backpack. Cake jumped up and ran to Fiona's side. They chased after the Ice Queen to Marshall Lee's cave.

"What the?! Ice Queen?! Get out of here! No don't you! ICE QUEEN!" Marshall shouted. Fiona and Cake suddenly saw Ice Queen fly out of the cave with Marshall Lee's axe guitar, and Marshall was flying close behind.

"YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME! I WILL TAKE IT BACK AND CHOP YOU HEAD OFF WITH IT!" Marshall screamed, his eyes filled with flames. Ice Queen ignored him and continued to fly towards the Sugar Kingdom.

*At the Sugar Kingdom*

Prince Gumball was out in the town collecting samples for his experiments.

"Uh huh. Mhm yes." Suddenly the Ice Queen scooped him up.

"AH! PUT ME DOWN BY ORDER OF THE SUGAR KINGDOM!" Prince Gumball yelled. The Ice Queen ignored his annoying whimpers and demands and kept flying. Marshall was following extremely close behind. They finally made it back to the Ice Kingdom. When they returned they saw Ice King laying on the floor making out wit his hand. They paused for a second and looked at him in disgust. Marshall smiled and thought up a joke.

"Ew who is that? The only guy actually willing to marry you?" Marshall joked pointing at Ice King. The Ice Queen turned and scowled at Marshall.

"I wouldn't joke like that if I were you he is highly intelligent and strong. Plus I have Hambo and your Axe guitar." Ice Queen snickered. Marshall almost beat the crap out of her but Fiona held him back. Fiona handed him a fresh red apple. Marshall took the apple and sucked the red out of it and then laughed at how ridiculous Gumball looked on Ice Queen's shoulder. Gumball gave him a glare as Ice Queen put him down and ran through the portal. She used her ice powers to pull them all through as well, finally she put a sheet of ice over the portals entrance. Marshall charged at her, but he froze his feet to the floor.

"Alright I brought you here and locked you in. That ice I put over the portal will melt in five days and at that point you will be able to leave this dimension. You all must spend time in this dimension until that ice melts, and if by the time the ice melts you still want to leave you can." Ice Queen explained handing Marshall Lee his guitar. "Your going to need that."

"What why... why would we not want to go home? And of course I need this it's MINE!" Marshall asked confused. The Ice Queen handed him handed them all a map and told them all to explore. Marshall still confused flew out of the Ice Kings opening. He looked at his map and saw a cave marking and that's were he started.

Alright guys that is all I'm going to write this chapter I love to write and tell me who should meet first I support ships Marcelee, and Flinx! shout out to all my peeps reading this. I'm starting two other stories so check those out too! LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME SHOUT OUT TO SHADOW-LIGHT23, GUEST, MEGAN AND MARCYABARDEERTHEQUEEN FOR BEING MY FIRST FOUR READERS! FOLLOW ME AND PECOME A FLUFFLEPUFF TODAY LOVE ALL OF YOU BYE!


	2. Opposites Meet

Marshall looked down at his map and saw a cave marking, he decided to start there. He just needed to get out of the sun before he burned even though he could survive at least an hour.

"Cake look there is a tree in an open meadow like we have! We'll feel right at home!" Fiona exclaimed, Cake looked at her with excitement as they headed out. Prince Gumball just stood looking like he had a pole up his ass as usual.

"Gumball leave." Ice Queen demanded. Gumball stood his ground and closed his eyes.

"NO! I am staying here until you open the portal so I can go home." He argued sneering at Ice Queen. Ice Queen moaned and scooped Gumball up again.

"PUT ME DOWN I'M WAITING THERE UNTIL YOU OPEN THE PORTAL!" Gumball screamed pounding his fists on her back. Ice Queen smirked and finally agreed.

"OK." The Ice Queen said letting go of the his royal prissiness. She had dropped him over the Candy Kingdom. Gumball screeched and covered his eyes, and his high-pitched scream drew the attention of Finn and Jake.

"JAKE A PRINCESS IS IN TROUBLE!" Finn yelled. Jake looked confused at him and asked.

"Which princess dude? I've never heard a princess with such a high-pitched scream." Finn scowled at him and started running. However Princess Bubblegum had already caught him.

"Who the plum are you?" She asked rudely. Gumball un-covered his eyes to see a pink gooey figure holding him in her arms. He smiled big and cheesy. He loved what he saw, her beautiful bubblegum hair flowed perfectly, her pink features took his breath away, and she just stunned him.

"I asked who are you!" Peebles asked angrily. Gumball couldn't speak he just kept stuttering every time he opened his mouth. The princess now annoyed dropped the man to floor.

"BANANA GUARDS!" Peebles yelled. Gumball finally got a hold of his words.

"Excuse me Miss but I am the prince and my own guards will not take me away, I am sure of it." Gumball declared standing up. Bubblegum glared and sneered at him.

"So you can speak. Well I don't know who you think you are but this is MY kingdom. I am Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum and you will treat me with respect." Bubblegum demanded. Prince Gumball turned to the banana guards.

"I am Prince Gaylord Gumball and I demand you to take this delusional woman to... my bedroom." Gumball winked at her. PB looked at him disgusted and turned to the Gumball Guardians.

"No take this PIG TO THE DUNGEN SO HE CAN ROT IN HIS FILTHINESS!" Bubblegum ordered. The guardians didn't respond and the banana guards examined each of them. They scratched their heads in stupidity and rubbed their chins.

"How are we supposed to know which person of royalty to listen to?" The Chief Banana Guard asked. The two looked at each other then at the guards.

"ME!" They yelled at the same time.

*At Marceline's cave*

"Rada dat dat da I'm gonna bury you the ground oh rada dat dat da I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face I'm gonna..." Marceline sang before she was interrupted by another person singing.

"Oh you don't like that? Or do just not like me? Sorry I don't treat you like a god, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect like all your little subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar and I'm not sweet enough for you. Is that why you always avoid me I must be such an inconvenience to you. Well I'm just your problem, I'm just your problem. Its like I'm not even a person, Am I? I'm just your problem." His song echoed off the walls of the cave. Marceline could tell he hadn't noticed her house yet, suddenly she saw him get up and Marceline thought he was leaving. Marceline flew away from the window and sat on her couch to continued jamming out. The door suddenly opened and a pale boy stood in the door frame. Marceline stood up and was about to tell him to leave, but he didn't let her get the chance.

"Nice rack." He examined, Marceline glared at him and tried to speak again. "I was just kidding their not that nice." Marshall joked. Marceline covered her boobs and laughed slightly.

"Who are you and what's up with you and my tits?" Marceline laughed. She was one of those people who got jokes and found them funny even they were about her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Marshall asked strumming his guitar.

"I'm Marceline The Vampire Queen. And wow I didn't know a man could have tits." Marceline joked setting her guitar down. Marshall laughed, he had never met a girl who was so loose and free.

"I'm Marshall Lee The Vampire King. And I'm actually pretty ripped maybe we can look at each others chests sometime." Marshall joked sticking out his tongue. Marceline rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Not gonna happen... Vampire King huh? You ever met a queen? Except me?" Marceline asked. Marshall smiled and pretended to think.

"Yah but none that compare to your sexiness. My mom, she isn't hot at all you know only my dad thought she was. Everyone just think she is just crazy and in-human. Why would you be interested in becoming my queen?" Marshall joked. Marceline sat on her couch without a care that he was there.

"You wish... your mom?" Marceline asked. Marshall looked at her confused.

"Well yah my mom. Don't you got one? I wish I could get mine off my case." Marshall asked seriously this time. Marceline looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?' Marceline asked still looking at her feet. Marshall sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Can I have a kiss if I do?" Marshall asked jokingly. Marceline smiled slightly and shoved him softly.

"When I was a little girl there was a Great Mushroom War. My mother was human and she did her best to protect me. Her name was Marisa. She had no idea there was anything abnormal about me, even I didn't know I was half demon half vampire. She did her best... making fires to keep warm during the cold nights, building shelter, and finding food. One day I woke up and my mom wasn't there. Then I heard screaming in the woods and I rushed in. I crouched in the bushes where the noises were loudest." Marceline's silvery voice painted a clear picture in Marshall's mind. He could see her mother struggling for help at the hands so desperate for food they would kill. He could see Marisa struggling in there arms.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU WITH!" A man yelled in her face. Marisa turned to the side and mumbled.

"No one." The man became furious and pointed the gun to her head. Suddenly Marceline bursted out of the bushes.

"MOMMY NO!" Marceline yelled. The men smiled wickedly. The leader with the gun lowered it from Marisa's head. Marisa saw a chance, she kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun flew through the air until it landed in Marceline's hands.

**Will Marceline shoot the men? Find out in the next chapter. Love all of you follow me and become a Flufflepuff today. Tell me if this chapter was long enough or if it needs to be longer. I love reading your guys comments. So follow and tell all of your friends. Now I'm gonna hide in my fur and play ninja with Twilight I just hope I don't fall on my face again. I may be the queen but my fur gets in the way. **


	3. Growing Atration?

**OMG SO SORRY I KNOW IM TERRIBLE, MY INTERNET WAS DOWN AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING LOVE ALL OF YOU AND PHCOPATHS IN LOVE IF YOU READ THAT WILL BE UPDATED RIGHT AFTER THIS. SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. **

The men laughed and joked seeing seven year old Marceline with the small gun in her tiny hands.

"OH NO! The big bad baby is going to shoot us! Run for your life." One large man yelled sarcastically. The group of men jogged in place slowly and were laughing extremely hard.

"OH NO she's gaining on us!" They laughed. Marceline grew furious and in her fit of anger jumped on one of the men. She sat on his shoulders for about a minute just kicking and screaming, but then she decided to bite his neck. The man yelped in pain and toppled over on his side trying to cover his neck. His arms were pinned under him so he couldn't and his neck gushed out blood. Marceline drank from his neck for two seconds longer then looked up, the other twelve men were gone and her mother laid on the ground... dead. She hand a knife wound in the side of her head. Marceline hand blood all around her lips and crawled over to her mothers corpse and bawled.

"Mommy please get up. Please get up mommy." Marcy laid on the ground next to her and closed her mothers eyes. "I'm sorry mommy I promise ill never drink blood again." Young Marceline stroked her mothers cheek then stood up her cheeks still drenched in tears she wiped her mouth. She walked away with her new found secret, she set out to live through the Mushroom War.

Marceline cried softly on Marshall's shoulder and hugged him tightly, she felt safe in his arms. Marshall rubbed her back and then under her shirt and then tried to undo her bra. Marceline noticed and wiped her tears on his shirt. So before he could figure out the latch to her bra wasn't there she threw herself off the couch still holding on to him. They both fell to the ground with a large thud and she pinned him to the ground.

"I have had too much experience with crappy boyfriends to be that easy." Marceline joked. "Oh and BTW it unlatches in the front." She said tightening her grip on his hands. Marshall smirked and rolled on top of her instead. He pinned her tightly under him making sure she couldn't roll away like he did.

"Oh even better." Marshall laughed. Marceline saw Marshall leaned in for a first kiss. She really wanted to except but an impulse in her body made her knee him in the stomach to break free of his grip. Marshall fell over in pain but then looked at her and laughed.

"I like a girl who has self respect and I respect you for that." He said sitting up. Marceline smiled and sat up as well.

"Oh thanks and I think it takes a real man to wear really. really tight pants." She laughed. Marshall rolled his eyes and flew up to see a shelf with her pictures. She wasn't in any of them due to her vampiric nature but her knew she was in most of them. One specifically caught his eye when he saw a white haired pale boy wrapping his arm around thin air. He looked grungy and nasty and like he would break up with a woman he just met.

"Who is this dirt bag? Boyfriend?" Marshall asked sitting on the shelf Marcy swatted him down from the shelf and took the picture. Marceline took the picture and examined it, she hated what she saw.

"More like EX and he was the worst out of them all. If there was an award for being a total douchebag he would win every single time." She explained. Marshall frowned and looked at the picture again. Marceline smiled evilly and walked outside. Marshall smiled nervously and followed close behind her. Marceline sat and grabbed a flame thrower out of the bushes.

"OK I'm officially scared right now. Where did you get that? Where can I get one? And what are we doing?" Marshall asked pointing at the flame thrower. Marceline smiled and started to fill it with gasoline.

"They used to call it a Flame Thrower, I saved from when I found it during the Mushroom War." Marceline said still filling it. Marshall smiled and looked at how amazing it looked, he had never seen anything like it before.

"That's bad ass, but what are we doing?" Marshall asked. Marceline finished filling the flame thrower and put the gasoline's lid back on.

"Ever have an EX you wish you could forget?" She asked setting the flame thrower down.

"Yah my EX Ashley. Why?" Marshall asked sounding scared again.

"Well that's what were doing just putting the past behind us and looking to the future. Doo you still have a picture of Ashley?" Marceline asked. Marshall smirked and pulled out a old looking wallet. It was filled with pictures of a white haired pale slutty looking girl. Marceline smiled and picked up her flame thrower again, she walked over to the grass and threw the picture up in the air really high. She fired it and hit the picture perfectly, the singed frame fell to the ground in a fit of flames. Marshall laughed seeing how perfectly she hit the picture of the douchebag. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Nice shot but you need to lift a little higher and angle your bod this way." Marshall explained guiding her arms and waist to the "correct" position. Marceline loved knowing if he touched her in a way she didn't like she could ask him to stop, unlike Ash who heard No as Yes. Marceline smiled every time he moved her, because she knew her form was perfect he just wanted an excuse to touch her waist. After he was finished she shoved the flame thrower into his arms playfully and snagged the pictures from his hand.

"Here all you have to do is pull the trigger." She said walking about three feet away from him. Marshall readied himself and then Marcy threw the wallet into the air. Marshall waited for it to fall a bit then shot at it almost perfectly. He smiled as the bits of leather and paper flew around him. Marceline stood with her back to Marshall and he took it as a chance. He tackled her to the grass and ended up on top of her again.

"Hey Marcy." Marshall said loosening his grip a tiny bit. Marceline looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea Marshy?" She asked.

"I still need that kiss or else my lips wont seal that secret. They need lipstick on them." Marshall smirked. Marceline thought up a really funny come back but instead decided to go along. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. She quickly retreated and turned her head. She thought nothing of the kiss this far into knowing him, at this point she thought of him as a... brother or really close friend.


	4. Angry Kiss

Neither of them made another move, until Marshall went in for another. Marceline pushed him off of her and walked up to her porch.

"I'm getting hungry, what do you want for dinner?" Marceline asked fixing her long black hair. Marshall laid on the ground for a second and thought. He smiled and looked over at her.

"I'll make you something you've already done so much for me. I'll do something for you that's not perverted." Marshall decided. Marceline looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Your gonna make us both something to eat?" Marceline asked sarcastically.

"Yah why not?" Marshall asked smiling.

"I'm not gonna bang you for food you know." Marceline smiled. Marshall gave a playful smirk and sat up.

"We'll just have to see about that." Marshall joked. "But there is a condition, another kiss." Marceline blushed.

"How about place to stay for the night and food." Marceline asked.

"What about all of the above?" Marshall smirked. "What are you afraid of kissing me or something?" Marceline smile faded after hearing that.

"NO! I'm not afraid of doing anything!" She yelled at him. Marshall frowned and saw the game she was playing.

"OH YEAH?" He asked flying over to her. She squinted at him and frowned.

"YEAH!" She yelled back. They sneered at each other and kept squinting.

"PROVE IT!" He yelled back at her. Marceline closed her eyes tight and dip kissed Marshall. His eyes stayed wide open in shock the whole time but he enjoyed it. She stopped and let him up and then walked back into the house. He just stood there with his lips puckered, his eyes wide open and his hair really messed up. He was straight as a pole and looked like he just had his soul sucked out. Marceline sat on the couch waiting for him to snap back to reality. When he finally started blinking he shook his head and smiled. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"You sure love the color hair. How about an apple pie?" Marshall asked puling out six red apples.

"That sounds awesome I have everything for it except crust." Marceline explained.

"No problem babe, I'll just go to the grocery kingdom and grab some." Marshall reassured her. Marceline looked over the arm of the couch at him.

"Since when are you aloud to call me babe?" Marceline laughed. Marshall came through the doorway and kissed her cheek.

"Since I am the one spending time to make you food so you may live." Marshall voice echoed in the cave as he drifted off into the distance. "I'll be back I promise!" He yelled. Marceline felt her cheek and smiled.


	5. In the closet again

"Oh I ain't never met no man like Marshall Lee, oh I'm goanna be sad when he leaves." Marceline sang sadly. She flew back into the house and went up to her bedroom, she needed to get into something else cause she looked like she just rolled out of bed. She opened her closet and found Finn and Jake.

"AH OH MARCY WERE SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Finn and Jake pleaded at the vampires feet. Marceline rolled her eyes and put her hands up to calm them down.

"Calm down wienies...Wait how much could you see from this window? And who the hell built a window in my closet!" Marceline asked angrily pointing at a random window in her closet looking out at her front yard.

"All of it. And Jake did." Finn confessed rubbing his arm in shame. Jake frowned and punched Finn in the arm very hard.

"Listen up dorks if either of you stay or tell anyone what you say I swear..." She was cut off by the sound of Marshall's humming.

"Marcy where you at girl?! I wanna wrestle while the pie bakes!" Marceline blushed slightly then quickly turned back to Finn and Jake.

"You dudes need to go the fuck home. Cause if he finds you then I'm gonna make you two pretend to be intruders and he's gonna kill you." Marcy whispered.

"Can't we meet him?" Finn asked. Marceline turned to Jake giving him a signal to punch Finn.

"Look maybe tomorrow when we go hang out." She said thinking about it. Finn nodded and rubbed his arm some more.

"OK Marcy we'll sneak out the front door, and also Finn blew his nose with a pair of black lingerie." Jake said pointing at Finn accusingly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING THAT LINGIRIE IS FUCKING EXPENSIVE!" Marceline yelled with her eyes flaming. She quickly covered her mouth and gasped.

"Babe?! Is everything OK up there? What's this about expensive lingerie? Are you modeling it? CAN I SEE!?" Marshall said rushing up the ladder. Marceline's face turned bright red and she covered her face.

"Shit he's coming up. And he thinks I'm in lingerie." Marceline whispered worriedly.

"Yay we get to meet him!" Finn said excitedly.

"No no no this is very bad Finn there is this little thing called cheating and guys don't like it when girls do it. Glob and he thinks I'm in lingerie, if he see's you two he's gonna think I'm a total whore! Just stay in here and keep your voices off." Marceline warned closing the closet doors. Before Marshall could see over the ladder she quickly ran over to the bed and laid down casually. Marshall climbed up the remaining bit of the ladder and saw Marcy on her bed laying down.

"What are you doing, silly?" He asked laughing slightly.

"I just wanted to show you my bad ass room. Here it is." Marceline put her hands up to gesture the whole upstairs was her room. Marshall smiled and laid on the bed with her. He held his head up with his arm and smiled down at Marcy.

"Jake what are they doing?" Finn asked in nervous confusion.

"Something that your not supposed to see." Jake explained covering Finns eyes. Marceline stared into Marshall's as she motioned for Finn and Jake to slowly sneak away. Finn moved Jakes hand away from his face and saw the signal to sneak away. He slowly tried to opened the closet door, it made a long screech and he quickly closed it.

"What was that?" Marshall asked looking away from Marcy. Marceline got nervous and pulled his attention back on her.

"Probably just the wind." Marceline reassured scooting a little closer to him. Marshall laid down on the pillow next to Marcy. Finn opened the door a little more this time it didn't creak. Jake shank down really tiny to check out what was going on. Marceline saw Jake and decided she needed to distract Marshall. She leaned in for a kiss, but Marshall turned it into a French one. Marceline at first was just trying to distract him but she actually started to enjoy his long vampire tongue in her mouth. So, forgetting all about Finn and Jake she wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck and scooted closer to where there were no gaps in between them. Finn couldn't stop watching wide eyed and shocked. Jake already knew what it was like to be in that position so he was focusing on escaping. But as he was halfway down the ladder he noticed Finn wasn't ahead of him. He panicked and used his stretchy powers to pull Finn out the door. They ran back to there tree house and Jake was scolding Finn the whole way there. Marshall pulled away from the kiss but Marceline refused to let go, he wouldn't have minded if he didn't have and easily burned pie in the oven. As soon as he left to go down stairs Marceline noticed her pale face was cherry red, and she needed to change her panties. She opened the closet and pulled out her snot covered black lacy lingerie. She grunted and threw it into the wash. Downstairs Marshall felt stupid cause the pie still had ten minutes.

"Fuck my life." He said thinking of how he pulled away from Marcy when the big perv never even rounded second base.

**Sorry about this chapter coming late everything will start to be updated on a certain day. The reason about this coming a little bit longer then normal is because of a new game I play called IMVU and I'm addicted call me crazy but if you play send me a message my user is ScabithaRose so yah. Tell all your friends about this story cause I would really like my stories to get a little more recognition.**


	6. Kinky )

Marceline sniffed around her room, then herself. She cringed at her smell.

"Ew, am I seriously making out with my crush smelling like this? He must have pulled away cause I smell like ass. Damn me and my blind ass nose." Marcy cursed herself. She rushed herself into the bathroom and started a hot shower. Once the mirror started fogging, she undressed herself. Then she quickly jumped in, forgetting to close the door all the way. Marshall rushed back up the ladder and looked around for Marcy. He thought to himself 'Damn it, you missed your goddamn chance with a hot chick. Stupid motherfucker. Thinkin bout fucking pie when you got a babe in front of you.' He face palmed himself and looked around the room for somewhere Marcy could have gone. Under the bathroom door he could see steam. He knocked gently on the door making sure not to open it all the way. (Cause that would be rude. Duh.)

"Marshall?" Marcy asked in the middle of washing her hair. Marshall blushed and swallowed his embarrassment.

"Yah." He said trying to sound cool about it.

"Hey I'm just grabbing a quick shower, I'll be out in a minute." Marceline explained washing the soap out of her hair. Marshall smoothed out his shirt and took a deep breathe.

"Can I join you?" He smirked. Marceline rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You don't have the abs for it, skinny." Marceline teased. Marshall took that as a challenge and gasped a overdramatic gasp.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Yah." Marceline taunted. Marshall shook his head.

"Fine if I win, I get to shower with you and if you win, you get to punch me in the stomach." He explained. Marceline thought a moment and nodded.

"Ok, eyes closed, shirt off and walk in slowly." Marceline agreed. Marshall did as she said and walked in slowly with his shirt off. Marceline at first didn't examine very hard and glanced at his six-pack. She nearly said he lost when she made herself look again. His abs made her drool, even Ash had never been strong enough to pull off his shirt in front of her. Marshall smirked and flexed a little bit.

"Did I win?" He asked tauntingly. Marceline wiped the drool from her lip and took a deep breathe.

"I suppose so." She asked as coolly as she could. Marshall smiled and took off his convers.

"Just to make you feel safe, I'll leave pants on." Marshall said.

"Ok, and keep your eyes closed perv." She laughed.

"What! That was not part of the deal!" He grouched. Marceline laughed loudly.

"Hey you didn't specify, so I decided." She teased. Marshall stepped in the shower and kept his hands in his pockets.

"Then what is the point of me even being in here?" He asked. Marceline shrugged.

"I don't know what where you expecting?" She laughed. "And keep your hands to yourself." Marshall frowned.

"Alright, Alright. But if you touch me, I get free reign." Marshall said. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said putting in her conditioner. Before she knew it, the conditioner spilled on the tub's floor and she had to catch herself on Marshall to avoid falling.

"HA! I get free reign now!" He said, groping around the small space. Marceline could only avoid his strong arms for so long. Before long, he was able to wrap his arm around Marceline and pull her closer to him.

"I guess since you can feel them you might as well open your eyes." Marceline sighed. Marshall opened his eyes to see the naked Marceline. Her long hair covered her private but not her breasts. His face reddened.

"I-I-I was right." He stuttered. "You really do have a uh- nice," He swallowed deeply. "breasts." Marceline blushed as well. "C-c-can I uh touch them?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded slowly as she looked up at him.

"S-sure." She said. His hand slowly grasped one of them and he turned a new shade of red. Marceline gently kissed his cheek and his face flushed. He started to kiss her neck slowly, then he licked it softly. Marceline couldn't say a word, all she could do was let out short gasps and quiet moans.


	7. Perfect Moment

**I have returned my loveys :D Now where were we :)... Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Adventure Time Or Any Of Its Characters. WARNING: CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN CONTENTS OF PROFANITY SUCH AS THE FOLLOWING: FOUL LANGUAGE, DESCRIPTION OF NUDITY AND/OR SEXUAL CONTENT, IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF TWELVE EXIT NOW. TO ALL OF THE TWELVE YEAR OLDS WHO ARE RIGHT NOW SAYING "GET BENT" DO ****_NOT_**** READ THIS WITH YOUR PARENTS IN THE SAME ROOM. DO NOT SAY THIS WRITER HAS NOT WARNED YOU...Enjoy. **

Marceline was enjoying the feeling Marshall filled her with while his tongue gently licked around her neck and just above her breasts. Even though he was only one thousand he showed a lot of respect and praise to Marceline's body.Suddenly they both smelled something, Marshall retreated his tongue and sniffed himself.

"Not me." He sniffed Marceline's neck causing her to giggle. He then put his neck back up. "And it's sure as fuck not you." He smiled at her. Marceline sniffed around too.

"I smell it too...like something burning." Both of their eyes widened and Marshall grabbed a towel, tied it around his waist and quickly looked back at Marceline.

"You. Stay. There. DO NOT MOVE. Ima Be Right Back." Marshall said firmly glancing at her up and down. She laughed at rolled her eyes slightly

"Yah yah yah I get it don't leave the shower." She mocked with her hand. "Now hurry your ass down stairs boy, I don't need my house going up in flames...at least not a second time." Marshall opened his mouth as if to ask why the first one happened but the smell of burning pastry filled his nose from downstairs. He quickly flew down the ladder and made his way to the hot oven. He grabbed a rag and pulled the half burned pie from the oven. He looked around then put ice cream on the burnt part thinking no one would know. He smiled at how clever he was. He suddenly heard the running water stop pattering on the hard tile shower floor and rushed back up the ladder. He saw Marceline standing in the middle of the room wringing out her hair of all the water.

He snuck up behind her and lifted her up by her waist. She giggled and kicked her feet as he held her in his arms. "I thought I told you to stay in that shower." He chuckled bringing her down into a bridal style hold. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmmmm well I listen to no one." She smirked ruffling his wet hair. His eyes squinted at her as he puckered his lips and reached up her towel. She swatted at his hands and giggled. "No you don't Mr. Gropey." He smirked.

"You just wait babe ima get you." He smirked at her and stuck out his long tongue. She rolled her eyes again and stuck out her tongue too. Marshall whistled and pretended to look at the ceiling while he slowly let Marcy down keeping a tight grip on her towel. When she was finally down she was completely naked again. She blushed red and covered her breasts and clit.

"Marshall." She said firmly. He looked at her with fake shock.

"Who could have down that?" He said with a semi innocent smile. She walked slowly back to the bathroom keeping sharp eyes on Marshall. She groped the bathroom counter blindly looking for the clothes she had laid out. All she found was a black thong and her lacy red bra. She quickly put those on when it seemed Marshall was the most distracted by the contents of her room.

"Boy, where are my clothes?" She said firmly squinting her puckered face at him. He held up her clothes in his left hand and smirked. She smirked back. "Why you cheeky lil devil." She laughed slightly. Marshall smiled widely and started to run away. Marceline quickly pursued him and tackled him as he was at the door. They tumbled through the door wrestling. Marceline felt something that made her moan loudly then tumble to the floor with Marshall tower over her pinning her to the grass. He shook his head and water from his wet hair dripped all over her face. She giggled and turned to the side so at the least it only fell on her right cheek. "Ok...OK you win." She yelled as he started to lick her face.

"Haha, yes." He chuckled.

"By the way, don't put your hands down there boy." She laughed.

He kissed her neck tenderly. "Your words say no, but your moans say yes." He chuckled licking in her ear now. She smiled and blushed feeling his hands roam on her body. The moment was ruined by a sudden noise of voices at the entrance of the cave. Marshall immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled Marcy to her feet shoving her clothes in her arms then rushing her inside. She did as he told her and then threw his pants at the back of his head and he quickly struggled into them.

**Who's here? idk ^-^...yes i do XD lol next chapter won't be as long my peeps. LOVE YALL :3**


	8. Jealousy OO

**:3 Do Ya'll Love This Story As Much As Me?... Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Adventure Time Or Any Of It's Characters. WARNING: CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN CONTENTS OF PROFANITY SUCH AS THE FOLLOWING: FOUL LANGUAGE, DESCRIPTION OF NUDITY AND/OR SEXUAL CONTENT, IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF TWELVE EXIT NOW. TO ALL TWELVE YEAR OLDS WHOM ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO CARRY THE SUPREME RESPONSIBILITY OF READING THIS STORY AND ANYONE JUST SAYING "GET BENT" DO ****_NOT_**** READ THIS WITH YOUR PARENTS IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOUR PARENTS! DO NOT SAY THIS WRITER HAS NOT WARNED YOU!... Enjoy 3 **

Marceline threw on her shirt and panties just in case someone walked in before she was done. She suddenly felt two more hands helping her, it was Marshall. It was surprising to see him pull UP her pants instead of pulling them DOWN. The voices grew louder when the people started growing closer.

"Jake, you can't just take a brothers balloon like that." Marceline heard Finn say. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"A balloon don't attract the ladies, try the viola." Jake said squeaking the balloon. Marceline suddenly heard a loud pop.

"COME ON MAN THAT WAS MY ONLY BALLOON!" She heard Finn yell. Suddenly she heard an unfamiliar higher pitched voice chime in.

"Come on guys can't we not fight about this. That balloon was pretty stupid." Marshall's ears flickered when he heard that voice.

"Fiona?" He asked himself under his breathe in confusion. Marceline raised an eyebrow at him and peeked out the window. She saw a decent sized blonde about the age of sixteen walk down the hill with her blue mini skirt chafing just barely against her thin waist. Just below her perky boobs and perfect white smile. Marceline looked at her then Marshall and her eyes widened with jealousy. Finally Marshall and Marceline went back outside and greeted the four people who walked in.

"Marshall?" Fiona asked smiling and running up to hug him. Marshall hugged her back smiling.

"What are you and Cake doing here girl?" Marshall smiled hugging both of them.

"I don't know we were walking through the grasslands and all the sudden we see that kid fall out of the tree house and we kinda ask him if hes alright. So he says yah and invites us inside and we kinda become instant friends." Fiona smiled looking at Finn and Jake.

Marceline just stood with her eye twitching while she watched her potential boyfriend talk to the young, blonde, perfect girl that she envied to the bone. Finn looked at her then Fiona.

"Are you jealous of her Marcy?" Finn asked. Marceline blushed and her eyes went wide.

"W-w-what!? No i'm not!" Marceline said with a hot blush on her face and a stern look on her face. Jake and Finn grew big smirks on their faces as they looked at Marcy's red face.

"YO MARSHA-" Finn started to yell before being cut off by Marceline covering his mouth.

Fiona's ears flickered hearing that piece of a sentence. "Hey Marsh they're callin yah over there." She said pointing over at Marceline, Finn, and Jake. Marshall shrugged and walked back over to Marceline.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey I have somethin to ask you once they leave, for now calm down your jealousy. Fiona is like my sister, by the way i find you way sexier." Marshall whispered in her ear then slapped her butt. Her blush only reddened and she rubbed her butt laughing.

"Boy you slap too hard." She laughed. He smirked innocently and kissed her cheek.

"Yah, but you know you love it." He smiled at her. She smiled back and stood back up straight. Marshall stood up too and walked back over to talk to Finn and Jake. Marceline walked over and decided to give Fiona a chance.

**GIRL DRAMA, what does Marshall wanna ask Marcy EEEEEEEP! I'll see ya'll next chapter 3**


	9. Getting to know the 'Competion'

Marceline continued to make her way towards Fiona with the nicest grin she could manage. No matter what Marshall said she could still feel the dreaded feeling that Fiona was her competition. And she wanted to Win. Fiona seemed very calm though, she had a Real smile on her face as she saw Marcy grow closer. Her hand stuck out straight towards Marcy with her big grin.

"Hi!" She smiled. Marceline grasped her hand and shook it. "I'm Fiona, dang Marshall sure has a lot to say about you. You sound really sweet. Marceline isn't it?" Marceline shook her head with her grin slowly turning real.

"Yah, you can call me Marcy. I love you're hat, where did you get it?" Marceline said trying to compliment her competition. Fiona fixed her hat a little bit and drew a strand of blonde hair out of it once again.

"Oh, I skinned a bear and made the hat from it's skin. Me and Marshall found it in the woods when we were wrestling." Fiona explained. "He won up until I was able to tie all my hair back in it." Marceline could only nod on the outside while a billion thoughts buzzed through her head like, 'Oh it is so on Blondy.' or something like, 'Are you trying to explain that he's nice or that I'll never have a relationship with him cause you'll always be there to intervene?'

"Oh that's great I love it, it's so cute. It's like little bunny ears." Marceline said with a smile you would give a child when they said something adorable. Just to knock her down to little sister. Fiona just smiled and played with her bunny ears, sticking out her tongue and hiding behind them.

"Hey can I ask you something, girl to girl?" Fiona asked shyly fixing her bunny ears to the way they were. Marceline looked around for Cake to stick Fiona on but she was busy bonding with Jake over similar interests.

"Sure Fiona, fire away." Marceline said smiling the way she did to Finn, friendly and understanding.

"Ok well," she laughed and blushed a little. "God, Marshall just wouldn't understand." Marceline thought she knew where this was going and her blood boiled a little.

"Just spit it out, I'm a girl, I'll understand." Marceline said trying not to scream at Fiona to back off of Marshall.

"Well, I think I like, Finn." Fiona blurted quietly blushing hot red. Marceline's blood cooled a significant amount.

"Oh, Finn huh?" Her voice turned softer again. "Well he's a really good kid, he's saved a lot of people's lives. Although he bathed in the Candy Kingdom fountain a couple of times." Marceline said remembering the banana guards pulling Finn out of the fountain. Fiona's face turned hot red and she stared right at Finn. He was displaying some moves he used on monsters to Marshall. Marshall just nodded pretending to be interested and laughing slightly when Finn turned his back.

"Y-yah, he was really nice when he greeted me and..." Fiona sighed a wishful sigh. "He may not have perfect teeth but..." She sighed once again and twirled her blonde hair. "He can be my superman anytime." Marceline saw how Marshall looked at Fiona more as a little sister than a girlfriend.

"Why not just tell him how you feel." Marceline asked looking with her a Finn being a complete dork. Fiona spun her head around the minute the words left Marcy's lips.

"Are you kidding?!" She whisper yelled. "He doesn't feel the same way I do." Marceline looked past Fiona's head and saw Finn staring at Fiona with the same dreamy eyes that she had a moment ago.

"Well you'll never know unless you ask." Marceline said sweetly. She bent down a little more towards Fiona. "Or if you just turn your head a little." Marcy whispered. Fiona turned her head slowly and caught Finn staring dreamily at her. His face quickly turned red and he turned around and tried to act natural. Fiona did the same, as if she didn't see him at all.

"H-he was l-looking a-at you." Fiona tried to reassure herself and Marceline and herself.

"Was he?" Marceline asked laughing a little. Fiona allowed herself another glance back at Finn who was getting a pep talk from Marshall.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Fiona said in a quiet squeal.

"Yes, yes I do." Marceline smiled. Fiona took a deep breathe and smoothed her skirt out. Marceline motioned for Marshall to bring Finn over to them. Marshall nodded and convinced Finn to walk over to Fiona and Marcy. Finn scratched the back of his neck and tapped the back of Fiona's shoulder. She turned and tried not to blush. She twirled her hair and dug her foot into the ground while she smiled at Finn.

"H-hey Fiona." Finn said, voice cracking. He twirled his thumbs behind his back and smiled a boyish smile. "S-so uh want to, um." Marshall Lee gave him a signal and Finn took a deep breath through his nose. "Would you like to go on a walk with me? I-I could show you around Ooo and the magical creatures me and Jake have befriended." Finn asked smiling a little bolder.

"O-oh like a group thing?" Fiona said voice slightly disappointed. "Like with, Jake and Cake." Marshall gave Finn another signal and Finn grasped both of Fiona's hands and made direct but soft eye contact with her.

"I don't believe they are invited." Finn said fearlessly. Fiona's head rushed with screams of excitement as she felt the firm grip of his hands.

"I-I-I," Fiona stuttered.

"She would Love Too." Marceline saved. Fiona smiled wider as Finn guided her to the exit of the cave.

"Shall we?" Finn asked smoothly. He looked back at Marshall for a split second and Marshall gestured to the back of his hand. Finn nodded and kissed the back of Fiona's hand very gently. Fiona nodded so fast and so much that Marceline was afraid that she might get whiplash. Marshall's eyes widened with the same fear and he quickly gestured to his cheek. Finn nodded and gently stroked Fiona's cheek down to her chin and she stopped shaking her head. They left the cave and started walking through the field with only the light of the beautiful setting Ooo sun.

"I think they're going to be just fine." Marceline smiled. Marshall nodded and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Jake walked up behind them and looked out at the setting sun, he could see Fiona and Finn's figures in the orange setting sun.

"Hey! Where are they going!" Jake yelled. Cake came trailing after and nodded in agreement.

"Yah! Where is Fiona goin!" Cake yelled.

"On a date. Leave them alone, they're young and in love." Marceline smiled. "Jake it's like the feeling you had when you first met Lady. They just want to spend some time together."

"All they needed was a little push in the right direction." Marshall smiled pulling Marcy a little closer to him. Jake and Cake looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ya'll are weird." Cake said walking towards the exit of the cave. Jake nodded in agreement and walked out with her. They left into the setting sun, yet Marshall and Marcy could still here their voices in the distance.

"Hey want to come over to my house for some leftover spaghetti?" Jake asked.

"I'd like that." Cake replied. The voices vanished and the sun set finally.

"So... You helped her skin a magic bear huh?" Marceline laughed to break the silence. Marshall laughed with her and nodded.

"God I did that a long time ago with her." Marshall smiled. "Good times."

"I bet, I remember when Finn was my henchman for a little while." Marceline laughed. "I made him do stupid things for no reason." Marshall smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, I'm gonna ask you something really important and if you like laugh at me I might like die again ok?" Marshall said looking into Marceline's black eyes.

"Ok. I won't laugh at you." Marceline agreed. Marshall took a deep breathe and sighed.

"I know I've only known you a few hours but..." He took another deep breath through his nose, and shut his eyes tightly. "You're not like anyone I've ever met and I think I might love you." Marceline blushed almost passed out.


	10. Finally Together or Secret Twist?

**I'M BACK BISHES! HERE FOR THE SUMMER WHEN I CAN GUYS! PLEASE KEEP READIN!**

If it worked, Marceline's heart would have stopped. Her breathes became heavy and deep, she didn't know what to do. Neither of them moved, why would they? They didn't know what to do.

"Y-yo-you do?" Marceline stuttered, breaking the silence finally. She hadn't heard these words from anyone except her parents. Ash never took time out of his selfish day to even give Marcy simple things. That included sweet simple words that made Marceline's heart flutter. Marshall's red face brightened a little bit and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He tried to speak, realizing that he had never even heard his own father say that to his mother. Yet here he was saying to a woman he felt like he'd known his entire life. He swallowed hard and nodded uncontrollably, as Fiona did in front of Finn before. Marceline looked down at her feet to hide her blush from Marshall. Marshall took a silent deep breath of confidence and moved a strand of Marcy's hair behind her ear. She looked up at him with large eyes.

"You know I bet you tell that to every girl you score." Marcy laughed trying to pretend that she wasn't feeling the same way. Marshall shook his head and smiled at her.

"I love when you try to change the subject." He laughed softly pulling her close into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. But before it could go any farther they heard a loud rumble from outside. They pulled away from each other and ran to the window.

"Sounds like a storm." Marceline said looking out and seeing snow coming from the Ice Kingdom. Marshall scowled at it.

"That rat is opening the portal." Marshall mumbled. Marceline squinted at him with confusion.

"Wha-" Marshall cut Marcy off before she could even start.

"We have to go to the Ice Kingdom." Marshall stated yanking Marcy's hand. Marceline sighed and nodded in agreement. 'At least I might get some answers there.' She thought hopefully. So they flew to the Ice Kingdom as quickly as they could. When they arrived, Ice King was in the same state that Marshall had left him in...Making-Out with his hand. They cringed in unison. Marshall let go of Marcy's hand and started searching for the Ice Queen. He was like a hurricane, tearing through everything in his path. He stormed to the place where Ice Queen had gathered them, hours earlier. Not to his surprise it was open. He rushed over to Marcy and snatched her hand. Then he quickly rushed her through the portal in his search for the Ice Queen.

While Marshall searches hopelessly for Ice Queen let us sneak peak at what she's really doing. Shall we?

Ice Queen flew back through the portal with a large brown sack on her shoulders. It wiggled and squirmed with muffled threats.

"Poor naïve Marshall, but might as well leave the portal open if he is to come back." Ice Queen snickered. She scooted Ice King out of the way with her foot. She dumped out the contents of the sack onto the floor and smirked. "Now faze three of my plan will take action.

**ooooo Suspense, I might be making shorter chapters but more frequently to leave you guys in shock for the story I have planned for ya'll. Cyah!**


	11. Sorry Guys

Heyyyyyy WELP It's hard for me to say this but I might have kinda forgotten/ given up on this story just a little BUT check me out on Wattpad for a different Marcy x Marshy but yahhhhh cause ummmm well I just get more reviews on there so if you are interested in reading more of my work I would love to hear your feedback on Wattpad so my user is DoNotEverChange and I have 2 stories going right now and one that is paused at the moment. I'd love to see you there. Feel free to message me with any questions on Wattpad and I love you all Thank you to my reader and the other one I have done has 1000 words at least per chapter and there are now 16 of them so I hope to see you there and I'm sorry for those who fell in love with this one but I do plan on continuing the ones on here on Wattpad once I finish what I am currently working on.


End file.
